Empty Hands
by Akumugan
Summary: Maka knew this day would come. Eventual Soul/Maka. Rating may climb in future chapters.
1. Empty Hands

**Empty Hands  
Part One: Empty Hands  
**This was originally supposed to be an one-shot but my brain kept on going so it's become a multi-chapter thing. Hopefully the future parts wil get longer but gosh, this and the following two are short! D: Anyways I hope you enjoy and I adore reviews! Also, let me know if there's any mistakes in grammar and spelling. I have a particular issue with tenses. =_='

* * *

They were summoned to Shinigami-sama's room, and went with haste. Shinigami-sama had said that it was important that they come quickly.

"We're here," Maka announced their arrival; her and Soul's.

Death turned to them and Maka would like to think that under his mask, he was smiling at their presence.

"Good to see you two, and thanks for coming." He said. Maka bowed immediately.

"Of course," she said, nudging Soul in the ribs to bow as well. He did a sorta-half bow and rubbed his side.

"What're we here for, Shinigami-sama?" Soul asked, straight to the point.

Death nodded his head, "Yes. Well, Soul-kun has become a Death Scythe."

And then Maka instantly knew what was going to be said next, and her gut twisted in her body.

"I'd like to borrow Soul-kun for a while. To give your father Spirit-kun a break," Death said, lightly- as if he wasn't asking Maka to hand over her partner of several years, as if he wasn't asking Maka to give him half of her life.

Soul glanced at Maka, who stared at Death with unflinching eyes. She nodded, daren't deny Death his request- and Soul…Soul wanted to become the best Death Scythe, right? This was his opportunity to show Shinigami-sama. Soul frowned at her and then glanced at Death.

He felt her small hand on his back, pushing him forward. Soul looked down at his technician, who gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Go on," Maka said, feeling as though if she didn't this over with soon and retreat to their apartment, then she wouldn't be able to keep up this smile. "Show 'im what you got!"

Soul stared at her for a while before finally nodding and staking a step forward.

"Yeah," he said. "I got this."

Maka took a step back, clasping her hands behind her back and plastering a smile on her lips.

"Take good care of him, Shinigami-sama!" she said, voice cheerful but heart heavy.

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Maka." Death said as Soul went to stand by his side. They watched her bow low and turn her back to them and leave. Soul stared at the door that shut behind her until Death patted his shoulder.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" he said. Soul nodded and transformed into Death's hands- large and blocky and not _Maka's hands_.

The walk to their apartment building was lonely and cold at night. Maka entered the dark, empty apartment- Blair was working late again tonight so Maka would be alone. She undid her trademark pigtails, stuffed the ribbons in her pockets and went to sit on the couch.

She sank back against the cushions and let out a big sigh. Maka knew this day would come since their partnership began, but Soul had been a Death Scythe for four years now and Shinigami-sama had never called on him for duty. Soul had been by her side for five and a half-years now-transforming into his scythe form, being held only in her hands.

"Come home soon Soul," she whispered, never missing him more than she did now.

Maka curled her fingers as if holding him again, but the fact remained that they were empty.

**fin**


	2. Rub for Warmth

**Chapter Two: Rub for Warmth  
**Yeah, the first three chapters are already here. It's because I originally started out on my writing journal on LiveJournal. But now I'm posting there and here. This is also short like I said in the first chapter. Chapter three is also short but longer than both ch. 1 and ch. 2! I'll work up my word count as the story continues, promise! :3

So, please enjoy and I love reviews! :D

* * *

She made herself wait three days before she called on Shinigami-sama in a mirror in her room in the morning. He greeted her like usual.

"How's Soul? Can I talk to him?" she blurted out, clutching her hands together.

Death chuckled and called Soul over; he stepped aside for a harried Soul that came into view.

Maka feels herself let go out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding. Soul's face split into a grin, elated to see her again.

"Hey Maka," He said and crimson eyes drank in her appearance like a thirsty dog. Maka looked up at the sound of his voice, for she too was busy examining him with her eyes. A smile stretched across her lips, crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"Hi Soul," She sighed, content to not see any injuries. "Shinigami-sama keeping you busy?"

Soul snorted and leaned closer to the mirror. "Nah," he shrugged. "Nothing too strenuous."

"I'm glad," Maka ran a hand through her unmade hair. And then there is silence with a lingering question floating between them.

iWhen are you coming home?/i

Soul answered it, "He says that I can come home in a month. He…liked what I was able to do."

Maka's stomached twisted up; Shinigami-sama i_liked/i _Soul. That meant even if the month went back Shinigami-sama might decide to keep him as his Death Scythe for God knows how long. She looked down at her bare feet that peeked under flannel pajama pants.

"I miss you."

Maka jerked her head up back to the mirror; Soul had moved closer and Maka almost thought he was going to push through to her. But Soul only put his hand against the surface of it.

"I miss you," he repeated softly that Maka had to strain her ears to hear. Soul would not meet her eyes, opting to look down with a sad expression.

Maka swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped forward. She placed her hand over his, an invisible barrier separating her from feeling the warmth of his palm and fingers.

"I miss you too," she replied hoarsely. Soul's eyes briefly glanced at her before stepping back.

"I'll be home in a month," he said and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Maka nodded and then, Maka only saw herself in the mirror. Her shoulder sagged and she withdrew her hand from the cool surface. Maka rubbed her hands together, trying to rid her hand of the cold from the mirror, trying to make them warm.

"You better be," she murmured at the mirror.

fin


	3. Late Night

**Chapter Three: Late Night  
**

He slashed through a person's body, but his blade made no gash. In the hands of Death, his blade only cut the person's lifeline. This time it was of a small, ailing girl and in his ethereal state, Soul frowned. He didn't enjoy killing the innocent, even if it was their time to go.

"You'll get used it," Death murmured to him as they pass through the vanity mirror in the girl's bathroom to another house in another state. Soul heard shrieks and mad laughter and he knew.

They were going to reap the soul of the murdered this time, but not the murderer. Soul grit his teeth together.

"Why can't we help them?" he asked heatedly. He wasn't used to not helping people; he and Maka strived to help others by taking the souls of the wicked (on Death's list, of course, Maka wouldn't allow it any other way).

Death sighed in a patient manner- he'd gone through this many, many times for many, many other Death Scythes.

"It is just the way things work Soul-kun," he said placidly. "Eventually their murderer will get his turn, and it will not be pleasant."

"He'll become a kishin soul," Soul said. Death nodded, confirming Soul's statement.

And the shrieks and the laughter died down to silence. Soul knew it had ended, the horror had ended. Death glided down a flight of stairs to the massacre. In the blade, Soul saw dismembered bodies and so much blood, isomuchblood/i. It wasn't something Soul hadn't seen but it still sent icy shivers down his back. Blue, clean, human spirits floated above their flesh containers.

And then Death swung him, and then they were gone too.

"That's it for tonight Soul-kun," Death said, going to the nearest mirror and passing through it.

Soul returned to his human form. "All right then, I'll be heading to bed now."

"Good night, Soul-kun." Death said. Soul raised his hand in return. "You too, Shinigami-sama."

Soul sighed as he went to one of the spare rooms in Shibusen, one that was only a few doors down from Death's room. It was a temporary residence and a cold one. There were only bare essentials and a duffel bag of his clothes with a tube of toothpaste and his toothbrush that Maka dropped off while he was away with Death.

Rules stated that trial Death Scythes for Death had to be kept close at hand. Soul didn't know why, since he was sure that Death returned to Gallows Mansion when duty was done for the time being. He didn't know why he couldn't go home after he was done. Soul went and changed into his pajamas, the moonlight that shone through the window acting as his light.

He fished his cell phone from his discarded pockets and set it on the table besides his (temporary) bed. The phone's clock told him 2:32 AM; Maka was probably asleep by now. Soul flopped onto the mattress, folding his arms behind his head and sighed. As his body settled, he felt his bones crack and he closed his eyes.

There was a wrrr sound that made Soul jolt; it was his phone, telling him that he's received a text message. He unfolded one of his arms and reached for it, flipping it open.

MAKA; 2:35AM

Soul's brow furrowed, and he wondered why she was still up at this hour. He pressed the button to view her message.

[Are you asleep?]

He yawned and replied back, [Not anymore.]

Maka's reply was swift. [I'm sorry! I just wanted to tell you good night!]

Soul squinted at her message, the corners of his mouth turned down. [Then call me, stupid.]

He didn't receive her call for a few minutes; he wondered how she took that.

And then, his phone rang- some low jazz tone and Soul put his phone to his ear.

"_Who are you calling 'stupid'?" _her voice- it sounded as if she was pouting- flowed into his ear.

Soul wedged his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he stretched with a lazy grin on his face.

"If you wanted to tell me 'good night' you oughta do it so I can hear it," he said. Soul didn't honestly think she was an idiot- or, at least a _complete_ idiot at times.

He heard her tsk on her end of the phone line.

"_I didn't know if you were still on missions with Shinigami-sama or not," _she replied.

"I'm off now. So, are you going to tell me good night or what, Maka?" he chuckled sleepily- the influx of reaping sessions with Death for the past four days had made him a bit tired.

"_Y…Yeah_," Maka had paused. "_Good night, Soul. Sleep well._"

His eyes were getting heavy lidded. "Good night, Maka. Get to bed earlier next time, will ya?"

"_What about you_?" Maka scoffed in his ear. "_You're up late, too!_"

"I'm working, Maka_._" Soul reminded her lightly as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"_…Yeah, I know. Good night, Soul._" her voice got soft on him and he frowned at the subtle sadness underneath.

"…Good night, Maka." He repeated and then the line went dead.

Soul would have been worried but sleep was heavy in his body like a drug and everything around his visage was turning black, until there was only darkness.

**fin**


End file.
